


Lusting for love of the cold.

by ShiniHa



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cannibalism, Corpses, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guro, Lust Murder, Mental Instability, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiniHa/pseuds/ShiniHa
Summary: As the young man finally gets the love of his life in his grasp.It's nothing more than a cold lifeless corpse, but he loves her as much as if she was still with him.By having an intercourse with what's left of the young woman.





	1. The aftermath

It was the 30th of September, it was cold and the sky was white from snow. Shinji looked around searching for a specific house, the house with the number 50, the house of his good friend. Alice a beautiful and cheerful girl, around 23, blond curly hair reaching her shoulders, a warm smile that could melt icebergs, smooth white skin and a few freckles.

After what felt like hours but was mere minutes Shinji finally found the house, it was plain and simple, the walls were covered in dark blue paint, the house had one floor and a big window. The room that you could see into was the kitchen, as expected from Alice the room was clean, the walls had a creamy color, the shelf and almost everything else had a creamy shade of yellow.   
Shinji fixed his hoodie and walked towards the door, he presses the doorbell and awaited for Alice to come and open the door.   
Shinji waited for a short while under the door and decided to call again, he waited but still nothing, he opened the door in a act of desperation. Shinji surprisingly opened the door without any problems, he walked through the door and entered the hall.   
He took off his shoes, and looked around worried, Alice usually did lock her door if she left, but they were supposed to meet today, so why is the door open and she's not around?  
Shinji walked further in into the house and put away his bag at the entrance."Looks like the stream will have to wait.." Shinji mumbled to himself a bit disappointed, his voice was rather raspy from the cold outside, not only was it raspy but also cold and tired.

Suddenly he heard a sound from behind, it was the sound of a door unlocking, it was the door to the bathroom. Alice walked out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she looked up and noticed Shinji. "O-oh I didn't expect you this early!"   
The girl almost screamed out as she hid in the bathroom, but the door was still open. "Excuse me, Yomi would you be kind enough to turn around"   
Alice mumbled filled with embarrassment, she peaked out and noticed Shinji turn around and cover his eyes with his hands.   
With a sprint she went towards her room to get clothing.   
"Hey Alice, how many times did I tell you that you should call me by my first name"   
Shinji yelled out hoping Alice is already in her room, he tilted his head back and she was nowhere to be seen.  
Shinji sat down and pulled out his laptop from the bag, and looked at the bags content, everything he packed was there, his laptop, camera and a black metal case.   
Shinji opened his laptop as he sat down in the hall, the first thing he did was to open Tor, he looked up to make sure Alice wasn't around but noticing she still was in her room he went back into looking at the screen.

He typed something into the search bar and a site opened, it was a simple plain site, it was white, there was the typical register and log in links in the corner, but the most interesting part was the chat and the numerous live streams, the preview on the streams showed people or animals tied up next to them a person or two, there were numerous weapons that could only be used to one thing.   
He clicked the chat and typed in something, his message appeared instantly and mere seconds later everyone else started typing.

[ ]: I'm streaming today~   
[Blackest]: how much do you want this time, blank?   
[Rose]: tell me blank, will it be a pretty Lady or a little boy like last time?   
[ ]: rosey and black to answer both of your questions, It will cost less considering its my psychologist, Alice Tanaka! *wink*  
[Rose]: ohh, she is a pretty lady indeed, I'm willing to pay the price for sure, but when do you plan to stream?   
[ ]: in around an hour or two~  
[blackest]: tell me blank, do you have a death wish?  
[ ]:huh?  
[blackest]: ms. Tanaka is a famous psychologist and the daughter of a police officer, it will end badly for you.  
[ ]: Hahah don't worry~   
[ ]:but sadly I have to leave for a while, gotta have a conversation with Alice~

Shinji with a smile closed the website and closed the lid on his laptop. He looked around and saw Alice leave her room, wearing her typical clothes, a simple white dress shirt and a black knee long skirt.   
"I'm ready, Alice!" Shinji said as he stood up and put away the laptop to his bag, he locked the bag and turned back towards the girl.

"Let’s go then" Alice said with a slight smile and walked towards the living room, with a hand gesture she guided Shinji to follow.   
Shinji followed through the corridor into the living room, with a sprint he jumped onto the couch, and lied down on his back. With a disappointed sigh Alice sat down on the couch and looked at Shinji.   
"Could you sit down?" Alice asked and looked at Shinji with a cold glare, Shinji with an annoyed groan sat down on the opposite side of the couch.   
"So, Alice what is it this time?Anorexia, sadistic personality disorder or that liar disorder thing how about i? "

"No shinji, it's not about any of these, and it’s compulsive lying disorder, I wanted to generally speak to you, like a friend with a friend, not a psychologist and their patient."

"Well that's surprising, the daughter of the police officer wants to be friends with a freak like me?"

"Shinji you're not a freak, I was talking with you for a good year now, you have changed, I know you are a ni-.."   
Alice was suddenly cut off by Shinji grabbing her throat and pinning her down on the couch.

"Oh, Alice you should remember what happens to my friends, bad things happen, really bad things" Shinji said with a smile and a cold almost emotionless voice.  
Alice with fear and panic in her eyes looked at Shinji, He took a deep breath and pulled away his hand.

"Whoops.. I lost control over myself"   
Shinji mumbled with a sheepish look and grabbed Alice's hand helping her up.   
Alice still breathing heavily got up and coughed, she looked at Shinji and rubbed her neck in pain.

"How about I get us something to drink?"   
Shinji asked with slight worry in his voice, he almost felt the air around him become heavy, but why, why did he feel sorry and worried.

"Yes, thank you, could you please get me something warm."  
She asked him with a slight smile, she put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a kind expression, her eyes were soft and she had a warm smile.

"Please don't worry, it's not your fault, you never asked for such a mind state."   
Shinji looked away and stood up, he walked away from the living room towards the   
kitchen, slightly looking at the bag, he chuckled to himself and entered the kitchen.

"It's now or never, but can I really do this, of course I can...no no I...I need to do this."   
the boy kept talking with himself as he brewed the tea, as the water started cooking he went to his bag to get something.

"He is planning something isn't he?" Alice asked herself glancing at the kitchen, she knew well that Shinji isn't a sane person, even if he told her so much about himself, she still knew he's hiding even more.   
Since they meet she always believed that she could help him, but he hasn't changed at all, he was forced by the police to meet her, he would never go to a psychologist by himself. She knew him well, at least that's what she believed, he has changed drastically the last few weeks, he was always so calm but clearly dislikes the meeting, now he loses control of himself almost constantly, and he ask to meet her almost every single day.

As Alice was lost in her thoughts Shinji came in with two cups of tea, with a soft humble smile the boy gave Alice a cup of tea, The girl looked up and took to cup, she thanked him and began drinking the tea.

Shinji began sipping on his tea as he glanced at Alice, he just waited for the right moment, hoping he didn't mix up the cups, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did, suddenly he noticed how Alice clearly started to feel dizzy.

"Hey, Alice! Are you okay?"   
Shinji asked her as she fell down, dropping the cup on both of them, Shinji hissed in pain of the heat and pushed Alice's sleeping body away from him.

"Well that was...too easy..she sure is planning something..no she's not that smart... It's Alice, she knows me well, and she knows her life is in danger around me, she would do something... Stop having paranoia about it and just get to work"   
Shinji mumbled to himself with a slightly annoyed tone, as he stood up and walked towards the entrance, he grabbed his bag and carried it back to the living room.

He kneeled down next to Alice and lifted her head up slightly and leaned in closer, with a smile he whispered with his soft voice.   
"We are going to have so much fun, just wait"

Shinji with a sheepish look leaned in even closer, feeling her slow breathing against his lips, he kissed her, not wanting to let go, not wanting to stop, he wanted to have her for himself, and only himself.

Shinji realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away from her, he couldn't let stupid and worthless emotions take control over him.   
The boy stood up and walked over to his bag to pull out the camera and prepare everything.

After everything was done he took a deep breath and sat down next to Alice.   
"I'm really sick aren't i? You just wanted to help me, but I kept keeping my distance, because I knew this would fucking happen, I would consider not hurting you...this is fucking stupid"   
Shinji yelled at himself with a slight annoyed growl in his voice, he grabbed Alice's sleeping body and dragged it over himself, putting his hands all over her.

"Do you even know how much I hate you Alice?"   
The boy asked the body with a sheepish smile while his eyes showed mixed emotions love, hatred and something that can only be described as madness.

"My entire body hurts and I'm feeling sick to my stomach, are you happy? You are making me feel ill for what I want to do"   
Shinji laughed out and moved his face closer to hers as he kissed her. Quickly he pulled away, he couldn't let his emotions take over.

Alice's sleeping body ended up on the other side of the couch when Shinji pushed it away. Annoyed he stood up and walked over to his bag, the boy grabbed a rope and walked back to Alice.

Tightly and painfully he tied up Alice's legs and arms, her wrists and ankles were already turning paler.   
"You won't go anywhere now little rabbit, but why would you even run away, we are going to have so much fun"

Shinji said with a smile and put his hand on Alice's cheek. The boy let go and walked back to his laptop, he opened up the page and chat room and logged in.

[ ]: hello~   
[blackest]: oh you're still alive huh?   
[ ]: why wouldn't I?   
[Rose]: because it's Alice, you know daughter of a police officer??   
[ ]:oh you mean that sleeping bag of meat and guts?~  
[blackest]: oh god, you are getting yourself in trouble.   
[ ]:shhhhh, I will just set everything up so shh

Shinji chuckled and opened up the stream. The boy walked in front of the camera and let out a slight hello before going to Alice's sleeping body, he grabbed it and dragged it onto the floor in front of the camera. 

The boy sat down next to the body and dragged his bag closer to himself. He pulled out a scalper from the bag and played around with it, he let the blade glide between his fingers, leaving small cuts on his hands.

He put the blade on Alice's cheek and dragged it along her skin, a small red line slowly filling up with blood was left after the scalper.   
"This is rather boring is it not?"   
Shinji asked himself and put away the scalper, the boy instead stood up and stomped on Alice's stomach, Alice puked up the drugged tea and slightly started coming back to her senses.  
"What is ha..."  
Alice asked before she cut herself off realizing that she's tied up and laying next to a puddle of what was in her stomach.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Shinji chuckled and waved at Alice.  
"Shinji what are you..." She could even finish the question before she got another shoe into her stomach.

"Tsk tsk, didn't I tell you something, like what kind of bad things happen to my friends?" Shinji asked with a wide grin on his face, the boy squatted next to the girl looking at her.

"Shinji, please think through this.."   
Alice begged with tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Shinji hoping for mercy.

Shinji burst into laughter and grabbed something from his bag, it was cold and metallic, once he pulled it out he noticed it was a tong.

"Oh Alice, I know exactly what I want to do and I know you do as well, so say something but think through it, it may be your last word."

The boy said with a cold but amused voice, his eyes were fixated on Alice while she looked at him in fear.

"Shinji snap out of it, please you're not that kind of person, even if you are, I will help you"   
Alice tried convincing Shinji putting her heart in each word hoping Shinji would listen, suddenly she hissed from pain as she felt the salty tears in her wound.

"Alice... You will help me? Why can't you just shut up then, it would be really helpful"   
Shinji growled annoyed from having to listen to Alice. The boy with a sadistic smile grabbed one of Alice's hands and kissed it, right after that he put it down on the floor and stepped on it making sure she wouldn't pull it away.

Shinji adjusted the tong and tightened it on the nail of her middle finger, seeing Alice's fear he started slightly wobbling it around causing minor pain, but mere seconds after that with easy he pulled out the nail and Alice's screams of pain echoed through the house.

"Shhh or you may wake someone up and we don't want anyone to ruin the fun, right?"

Alice with tears in her eyes tried her best to not cry, it was painful but she shouldn't continue showing that she is in pain and fear, she slightly turned around with her head and noticed her hand, just seeing the bloody mess that once was her finger made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Not a word huh? No more of that "you're not sick I will help you"? No more of it?" Shinji asked already placing the tong on a different nail.

"Well that's sad, I liked listening to your stupidity you know.."

The boy mumbled and dragged out another nail, turning slightly around with a smirk to see Alice's face, but she was just looking at him, cold and emotionless, beside the slight flinch from time to time because of the pain.

"I see how you want it.. It's not painful enough!"   
Shinji yelled out with a laugh and turned himself around as he sat down on Alice's chest.  
Alice realizing what Shinji was up to, she closed her mouth and refused to open it no matter what, Shinji chuckled and grabbed her nose making her unable to breath.

"Come on, you have to breath, just open your mouth."   
Alice tried her best to not breath, she would prefer to be dead then to continue this.   
But her body refused to cooperate and forced her to open her mouth to breath, in that moment Shinji let go of her nose and grabbed her under jaw, with his other hand he grabbed the scalper, he forced it into her mouth, if she closed it the scalper would end up going trough her nose.

Alice terrified and in pain felt the metallic taste as the tong grabbed one of her bottom teeth, she looked up at Shinji who was enjoying himself more than ever before.   
"Anything you want to say? No? Oh well"   
he didn't even wait for a response, Shinji pulled out the tooth, letting blood, saliva and roots just fly by.

"Is this enough for you?" Shinji asked laughing manically, as Alice tried to scream but only let out a gurgling sound.   
Where the tooth should have been only a hole and massive amounts of blood and rots swimming around in the blood was left.

The boy grabbed Alice's under jaw and looked her in the eyes, Alice looked worried and unsure until she realized what Shinji was up to, the pain made her so numb she forgot about the scalper, she felt the scalper slowly dig in into her flesh, she tried screaming and wiggle around, but nothing worked.   
Alice saw the tip of the scalper dig through the tip of her nose, Shinji grabbed the scalper and dragged the rest out through her nose, she could feel the soft bone crushing and being cut thought, in her nose she felt the smell of blood.

"See you can close your mouth now, no need to thank me"   
Shinji said with a warm smile and a sheepish look. Alice petrified and in almost lethal pain looked at Shinji, she didn't even have the energy to scream, to cry or to do anything, she just sat there looking at him.

Shinji noticing the lack of emotions poked her pupil with the scalper, noticing the lack of reaction he took a deep sigh and looked at her.

"You gave up so quickly, even small children last longer then you, oh well I can't complain, I will still have you all for myself after all of this"   
Shinji mumbled with a slight smile and stood up, he noticed his hoodie was stained with blood and tea.   
"Haha oh well, I will wash it off later"

Shinji walked over to his bag and grabbed a   
Small case, once he opened it only one thing was inside a kataba saw, with a wide grin he pulled out the saw.

The boy sat down on Alice's torso and placed the saw across Alice's knee, first with a light cut he made a mere scratch on her leg cutting through her clothing.   
His next cut was slow but painful, he put more pressure on the saw letting it cut through the flesh, a slight meaty sound was heard until It turned to the crunch of bones.   
Shinji quickly pulled out the saw and went after the next leg, repeating the same process.

Once he was done with both legs, he grabbed them and pulled them up, leaving legs lying in the wrong direction, her toes were touching her stomach and the back of her knees started ripping themselves apart.

Alice couldn't handle it, she just let out a last scream of pain before she passed out, Shinji with a bored look let go of Alice's legs, instead he just finished off the job and cut them off, the boy took off his shirt and ripped it apart as wrapped it around the wounds.

With a sheepish smile he did the same to her arms, he lifted her up and placed on the couch and put a blanket on her.

A few minutes after everything was gone, the laptop camera and Shinji was cleaning the floor from the blood, his bag was standing in the entrance.

Less than an hour later he was done with everything almost as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey Alice, are you awake?" Shinji asked as he placed a hand on Alice's cheek, nothing, not even a slight flinch, nothing.

"I see, don't worry I will be around for you" the boy said with a smile as he lied down next to Alice, just mere minutes later he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark haired boy stood over the corpse. The lifeless body of a young blond woman laid there, her body full of wounds, which depth reached to her bones exposing them. The young man kneeled down next to the woman, as he placed his right hand on her cheek. The half of his left arm was missing, the only thing left there was his upper arm, which was utterly bandages, and slowly turning purple. The cloth tightly wrapped around the boys arm was dripping blood, as the heavy metallic scent lingered in the room. 

He himself looked weak, his short black hair reaching his ears hanged loosely with bangs over his red eyes, but his eyes were not only covered by the hair, but they were hiding under a mask, a small black mask, which with its features resembled a cat. The boy let out a slight chuckle before he spoke up. "Ah, Alice you have caused me more trouble than anyone before." The boy said with a tired and annoyed voice, despite the tone of his voice, his hand was still carefully stroking the woman's cheek. 

He moved in closer to the body, until the cold skin was warming up from his breath, he closed his eyes before kissing the lifeless body, without any resistance he moved his tunge past her lips and into her motuh. The woman unable to fight back in anyway, had her mouth violated by the boy's tongue. Not holding anything back he went all in, before he slowly pulled away away, leaving the trial of his saliva from her mouth.   
With that he simply smiled, laying on top of the corpse and gently rubbing himself against it. 

With his tongue he left a trail from her mouth to her neck, before he bit in, biting through the skin, slight blood began dripping out, it was thick as it began to rot a while ago. But the boy didn't seem to mind as he began chewing on the small bit of flesh from the corpse, blood and saliva beginning to drop from his mouth,   
Without hesitation the boy's hand moved all over the woman's body, with his long fingers he began moving gently her breasts, as he himself seemed intoxicated from the taste of the corpse's flesh, and the thick and cold blood. He lifted up himself as he remained only sitting on the corpse, swallowing the chewed up flesh he spoke up.

"Don't worry, Alice, everything will be fine, Shinji-kun will take care of you, it will be just like before!" The boy explained with a sickeningly cheerful voice. He grabbed her hand and kisses it each bloody finger, as he took one of the fingers into his mouth cleaning off all of the blood from it, the noticeable lack of any nails was present.. He just smiled before using the girl's hand to rub his own cheeks. "Who' a great boy! I am! I am! Shinji-kun was the one whm ripped out your nails, aren't you happy? You always said that you hated taking care of them."Shinji said as he tilted his head looking at the corpse, before the hand "slapped " him. with a growl he spit the woman in the face. "Shinji-kun did so much for you! and this is how you say thank you?" The boy yelled out staring at the blank eyes of the corpse. "Ungrateful little brat? What did you do to me? Shinji-kun was the one that stayed with you, Shinji was the only one that loved you." 

He said coldly looking down at the corpse, with his hand he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.   
"You will see how much you mean to me, You will be mine and only mine, forever and ever." Shinji said happily as he grabbed the woman's hair, he dragged it towards him lifting up the torso.As he quickly let go as heard her hit the ground, he just tilted his head sideways. "Why this? Don't you want to do this with me? B-be honest!" He yelled out, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "N-No! I-I love you, I-I promise you're my first..." He said looking at the corpse before wiping the tears with his hand. "I-I’m not lying, I promise." Shinji mumbled looking at the woman. 

"Alice please.." And with those words he threw himself down into the corpse back to kissing her, but this time, it ended with the boy biting into her lip, before he completely bit it off. "s-see? I love you so much I will eat you even raw.." Shinji said as tears began dripping from his eyes, onto the corpse's cheeks." "O-oh, n don't cry.." The boy said panicked, he stared at the corpse under him, with a shaking hand he grabbed the woman's shirt, he was like that for a while, almost frozen. He closed his eyes and ripped off the shirt, the sounds of fabric ripping filled the room for a mere split second, as Shinji looked back down, he saw the woman's black laced bra, and and breasts to small to properly fit into someone's hands. A slight snort was heard from the boy, mocking the size of the woman's breast. 

"You look like a little girl with these, such a cute little girl." He said before leaning in closer and taking off the woman's bra, as with his tongue the tasted the skin around the bare breast, nibbling on the soft, fragile and cold skin.. He began wandering up, before his mouth wandered over to her nipple, biting and licking all over the breast, leaving marks all over her cold dead skin, until he reached the nipple where he bit into it, as hard as he could, until it was competently off. As he tried dragging himself off the small lump of flesh between his teeth, dragged along a bit of flesh, leaving him with a short line of flesh.

As on the young woman's body, her right breast was bitten, and slightly bleeding from the not missing trial of flesh.   
But the young boy began chewing on the flesh, slowly eating more and more of the line. As saliva began staining his own clothing, looking down at the corpse again, and with his hands shaking he put his hand over the wound, he looked at the wound before letting a single finger dig under the skin, slowly moving it in and out, as more and more fingers began moving under her skin, it began ripping, leaving cracked skin, exposing more and more muscles. It continued for a while, as the boy was chewing on the flesh and his entire hand under the woman's skin, feeling each muscle of her chest, and partially arm. 

The boy squealed in excitement as he swallowed the last chunk of flesh, slowly he pulled out his hand, leaving it messily coated in blood. Shinji stared coldly at the body, it became a mess, the skin on the right side was stretched, ripped and cracked. But the boy stared at the body before looking down at his own clothing, he stared at it before looking back at the woman's face. "Are you shy because I have clothing and you don't?"   
He asked before nodding and took off his own shirt, revealing his scarred chest, covered in scars, both small and big, but he just smiled slightly, looking at his bloody hand, slowly separating his fingers from each other and seeing the trail of blood from each finger, he slowly put them into his mouth, with slow movement h was sucking his fingers, licking off each blood stain from them. After a slight while he pulled out the fingers, once again leaving a trial a saliva, but with that he looked at the corpse. "They are clean now! Shinji-kun won't let anything dirty come inside of you after all!" He said with a bright smile, as he placed his hand on her stomach, slowly trailing down to her skirt, he grabbed her skirt and lifted it up, not even taking it off. But upon reaching the pantise he couldn't wait, he wrapped his hand around them, before ripping them off, leaving the corpse completely exposed. 

With his fingers he slowly slid in into her, the cold and dead muscles not reacting, he just moved his fingers back in and out. "Ah, you're just as cold on the inside as on the inside, you know, Shinji-kun just hoped that you pretended to be this cold, but how he sees that you are cold.." He mumbled under his breath, shoving his fingers deeper and deeper into the woman's body. "You always thought you would help me, but you were so cold when doing it, telling Shinji-kun that he's a psycho, that he needs help, and that you can offer him that help.. Shinji-kun really believed you! but you lied to him.."   
He mumbled coldly as his hands pulled out from the woman's body, and slowly wandering over to his own pants. "You promised you would help! But all you did was be mean, Shinji-kun liked you! s-so much, even if you are five years older than him, But he didn't care! He doesn't!" The boy kept talking as he pulled down his pants.

Hugging the corpse tighter he smiled as he looked down, seeing the beautiful cold skin he bit into it, this time not even ripping anything away, nor being gentle with it. Shinji began eating the skin and flesh directly off of the body, biting it off as he consumed it, without any hesitation he dug in deeper and deeper.. As he rubbed his hips against the corpse, slowly letting his underwear slide off of him. With blood dripping from his face, he looked up, with a smile as wide as a child's at a amusement park."It won't hurt, Shinji-kun promises! a-and he knows that's your first time, so he's happy!" The boy said before positioning himself, hugging the woman tightly, with the holes of missing skin and flesh against his skin, he pushed himself in. 

Moving back and forth the boy moaned, feeling the cold muscles wrap around him. Enjoying the moment he kept moving, out and in, while the body didn't react. But suddenly he stopped, lifted up his torso but he kept himself deep inside of her. "This isn't your first time.." The boy mumbled quietly under his breath, he stared at the corpse coldly. The boy twitched from anger before throwing his hand around the woman's neck, digging his fingers in into the spot with the missing flesh, he himself kept panting as he began thrusting, his movements were more violent and rough.   
With his free hand he kept squishing the muscles inside of the corpse's throat, his fingers digging in the flesh, feeling the blood slowly pour out.

He grabbed the corpse's hand, coating it in blood, before he used to hand to dig deeper into the wound. Letting the blood drip, he pulled out the hand from the wound, small and fragile were the hands, but coated in dripping blood he held them. Pulling himself out of her, he grabbed the blood coated hand and wrapped it around himself, slowly going up and down, standing his manhood with blood. Gasping and panting the boy leaned back, with his legs shaking as he increased the speed, going faster and faster. 

A he slowed down the thick white substance began leaking, looking down he lightly shook his head. "Look what you made Shinji-kun do.. he's leaking all because of you." The boy said with slight spite in his voice, as he still looked coldly at the corpse, but his expression began softening up. With tears building in his eyes he kept staring. "Shinji-kun can't hate you, but why? you hurt him, why then?" He said with tears rolling down his cheeks, he let his head fall flat onto the corpse's face. Moving he moved his lips towards the mouth of the corpse, once again kissing it. 

His hips began moving again, but this time starting off softly, still on top of the corpse, he was kissing it, as well as slowly moving back and forth inside of it. Moving faster and faster more tears rolled down, as he himself kept kissing the young woman, the upper lip cold as ice, white the bottom missing, with only the slight taste of blood on it. As with his free hand he let himself freely explore the rest of the body. Softly stroking his finger against her skin, feeling each scar and wound that he has ever caused her, even the newest wounds from mere hours ago, the wounds that led to her final death.

Pulling away from the kiss the boy smiled even more, he was grinning at this point, but he let his expression soften, going back to just a mere, warm smile. Slowly Shinji pulled himself out, still hard and stiff he crawled up the corpse, until he stopped at her face. putting his hand on her cheek and stroking it gently he chuckled. "Ah, Alice-san...There is so little Shinji-kun is letting you do." The boy mumbled looking down at her face. As he looked down at her the boy grabbed the hair or the girl, pulling her entire head up. Shinji moved in closer as he let himself slide into her mouth. Moving his hips and her head back and forth he let himself be consumed by the pleasure. Moving faster and faster he moved, forcing himself deeper down her troath, deeper and depper.

Until he stopped, with shaky hands he pulled himself away, as he looked around the room he noticed the particular saw. Crawling off of the body he grabbed the saw. Slowly turning towards the body he burst into laughter, placing the saw on the woman's throat. As he placed the saw he began sewing it off, the pool of blood under them two just growing. But Shinji let out a slight squeal with each cut, hearing the flesh tearing, the bones being cut excited him even more. After a slight while of cutting the head went off, he grabbed it as he kissed it, feeling the taste of blood he pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva and blood. 

Staring at the head he smiled, before putting his fingers into her throat, fingering the hole he even saw his fingers through her mouth. Fiddling with his fingers he pushed the head towards his chest. "Do you hear that?" The boy asked looking down at the head, before pulling out his hand from her, and instead quickly grabbed the head. Uing his elbow he pressed the head towards him, as with his hand he began petting the head. "Hmm, Shinji-kun hopes you do, it's his heart after all, beating so quickly." He whispered to the head.

Letting go of the head it fell with a thump onto the ground, visibly concerned Shinji grabbed the head by it's hair. "D-did you try to run away?.. How rude.." The boy said as he grabbed the head tightly, with his fingers digging into the eye. Pushing his fingers in even further he felt the soft eyeball break, the watery substance running down his fingers, as with the same fingers he grabbed the eye and took it out, as he leaned in closer and put it in his mouth. Biting it he got rid of the nerves. Chewing on what remained of the eye he turned the head around. With a slow push the forced the head onto himself. Feeling himself enter the eye socket he shivered, feelings the soft and mushy brain melt around him. Still pushing the head back in and out the boy bit his lip. 

As he kept thrusting he quickly pulled away the head, before feeling his tip twitch, the boy turned the head around and this time quickly forced himself up her throat, keeping a solid and fast pace to the thrusts he felt himself climax. Slowly pulling the head away from himself he saw the cum drip from her mouth. Staring at the head he kissed it, feeling the taste of himself and blood mixed together. 

Already tried the put the head down and he himself leaned back. For a while he remained like that ,his head getting dizzy from time to time, but he leaned back onto the corpse, clinging to the destroyed body the boy went back to hi old position. on top of the dead cold body, while his manhood in the perfect spot, as he forced himself in.

Hours later, still thrusting the boy began shaking, his legs were becoming exhausted, his hips moving slower and slower with each thrust, he himself sweating and panting, stayed over the corpse. despite the tears that have left a mark both on the boy and the corpse he was smiling. "Shinji-kun finally got to do it with Alice-san, Shinji is s-so happy." He almost yelled out, as his mind was becoming dark. Drooling now Shinji lifted up his head, with his hand he grabbed the woman’s throat and squeezed it as hard as he could, shaking and pushing himself in further, he came inside of her.   
Letting go of the woman's neck he stared at it, at the soft skin on her face, bitten and destroyed, lower down her neck was bitten, missing bits of it, almost as if an animal attacked. Keeping the aggressive pattern, lower on her chest were bite marks, and chunks of flesh bitten out, not to mention the missing stirpe of skin, as well as the cracked and ruined skin. But going even further down is the boy, with him still inside of the corpse, not moving, just there as the thick white substance slowly drips out from the woman's entrance. 

Pulling himself out Shinji grabbed his head before ruffling his short hair, from the pain, as he looked at his other arm. The adrenaline and excitement caused the blood inside of him to pump faster, as the bandage was leaking even more blood than before, lightly closing his eyes the boy realized why the world around him was getting dark, but before he was able to react, his head hit the ground with a loud thump. As from the doors the lock was heard, and the very late thing before darkness would be the black uniforms and guns,as they stormed into the room.


End file.
